dillonsrollingwesternfandomcom-20200214-history
Treasure Hunt 1: The Sunken Caves
:"I found a cave that looks like it's loaded with gems! Do the digging for me, and I'll make it worth it while..." ::::::::-Sal Treasure Hunt 1: The Sunken Caves is the first Treasure Hunt in the game Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger. This stage can be unlocked after completing Main Stage 2: "The Rail Crasher". The Treasure Hunts are special stages running by Sal, for Dillon digging ores and makes some extra money with its finds. This is the second minigame introduced in the series. First Arrival Sal: - Heh, heh, heh... hisssss! Welcome! ::While you're here, you can enjoy what you love most-- ::digging and earning money-- ::with no worries about time limitsss or scruffles. ::It'sss a wonderful place! Ssss... heh heh heh heh! ::How does it work? Sssimple. ::You excavate, and any ssstuff you find... ::I convert into money. Shheeh heh heh! ::...In short, instead of getting my claws dirty by digging, ::you the rough and tumble drifter -- do the mining. ::Incidentally, I do take an entrance fee of sorts... ::And I decided the purchase price for everything you find. ::After all, it is MY treasure-hunting spot. ::I discovered it. Shhh heh heh heh! entered for hunting the treasure for the first arrival Sal: - Hey, lisssten up. It'sss me, Sal! ::Let me tell you how these treasure hunts work. ::If you mine all the ore and get rid of all the grocks, ::you can descend to the next floor. ::But if you fall into a dead-end floor, that'sss it... ::The contents change each time, but if you're lucky, ::you might be able to make it to the treasure room located in the deepest level. ::Fall in battle, and you'll lose everything you've collected. ::Sssss... so be careful down there, and get the goods! finish the hunting at the first attempt Sal: - Welcome back... ssss! How do you feel? ::Now I'll convert your goods directly into cash... ::This time, I'll buy the lot for this amount. selling Sal: - Sssssssss... see you later! entered for hunting the treasure for the second attempt Sal: - Lots of rock piles are waiting for you... achieved the 10th floor during the mining, in the first try Sal: - Admirable! You got some treasure! Just ssssplendid! ::Now I'll convert your goods directly into cash... ::This time, I'll buy the lot for this amount. Making a profit By wearing and doing the following things with the specified gear, gives hints to getting a profit from the 1000 being used to enter. Read each carefully to be able to preform these profits. Gear Choice (Going all Basic) ::Basic Boots ::Basic Gloves ::Basic Spikes ::Basic Bandana ::Snake Tailsman/ Mole Tailsman Having only the lowest gear, gives the chance of large combos. Be sure to take note to whats around Dillon and be ready to do combos. The mine chunks in this treasure hunts are a lot stronger than others, so Dillon will be grinding for more than usual, but with no fear of breaking the gear. Though it will take some time defeating the grocks, Dillon can still manage to defeat them with skill and patience. Profits will automatically be earned on the second floor by grinding all mine chunks if and only if (depending on the amount of chunks) Dillon keeps the combos until all objects are destroyed (even rocks are useful for keeping or increasing combos). Note: This strategy is used mostly to get money more than items. Gear Choice (Leveled Up!) ::Dragon Boots ::Punisher Gloves ::Star Spikes ::Macho Bandana ::Snake Tailsman/Mole Tailsman Having the highest gear gives a better chance to get more rare item drops. Note: This strategy is used mostly to get rare items for a profit instead of money from combos. Warning! If you are more of a grinding type, BE SURE TO REPLACE/REPAIR SPIKES AT ALL COSTS before entering this stage. Most of the time it will be broken very easily. Gear Choice (Basic Boots Buyer) ::Basic Boots ::Punisher Gloves ::spikes?? ::Macho Bandana ::Snake Tailsman/ Mole Tailsman Having these gears in this treasure hunt allows both a better chance to get more item drops and large combos. Note: This strategy is used mostly to get lots of items for a profit including the money from combos. Warning! If you are more of a grinding type, BE SURE TO REPLACE/REPAIR SPIKES AT ALL COSTS before entering this stage. Most of the time it will be broken very easily. Gear Choice (Star Spikes Specialty) ::Basic Boots ::Basic Gloves ::?? Spikes ::Basic Bandana ::Snake Tailsman/Mole Tailsman Having these gears in this treasure hunt allows both a better chance to get more item drops and large combos. Note: This strategy is used mostly to get lots of items for a profit including the money from combos. Warning! If you are more of a grinding type, BE SURE TO REPLACE/REPAIR SPIKES AT ALL COSTS before entering this stage. Most of the time it will be broken very easily. Mine Chunks :Mine Chunk Spoils ---- :::::::Common: Pagodite and Gypsum :::::::Uncommon: Earth Dew or Green Eye* :::::::Rare: Aurolia** Pink Mine Chunk ---- :::::::Common: Gypsum :::::::Uncommon: ' Kidinite :::::::'Rare: ' Oldstone ''Regular Mine Chunk ---- :::::::'''Common: Earth Dew*** :::::::Uncommon: N/A :::::::Rare: Orchid Heart and Mephistite Yellow Mine Chunk (type 1) ---- :::::::Common: Green Eye*** :::::::Uncommon: Aquacite :::::::Rare: Aurolia Yellow Mine Chunk (type 2) 1* This is only when the Treasure hunt location starts to glow after completing a stage. It will give out the specified item instead of the other. 2* This is extremely rare than most chunks give off while grinding. 3* This is more common than most chunks give off while grinding. List of Possible Grocks Encountered These are the Grocks that are found in the Grockburn Mines. Some are only found here. *Footgrock *Weakgrock *Bossgrock *Gungrock *Veggrock *Ramgrock *Goldgrock *Motogrock *Stronggrock *Diregrock *Bold Weakgrock *Medigrock :1* These are only found in this treasure hunt List of Possible Items These are the Items that can be found specifically in this stage for a diferent range of money that can be obtained from that item. 1* This is only when the Treasure hunt location starts to glow after completing a stage. Category:Treasure Hunts Category:Article stubs Category:Content Category:Stages Category:The Last Ranger Stages